


Mornings Like This

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Kisses, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Barry and Iris being adorable in the morning.





	Mornings Like This

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've posted a fic! Here's a short and sweet one. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Special thanks to backtothestart02 for beta'ing this fic for me.

Barry didn’t know what he expected when he woke up and Iris wasn’t in bed. She seemed to be waking up before him more often lately. She was either writing or researching, or even babysitting Jenna. He sleepily threw on a shirt and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He was halfway down the stairs when he heard the music playing from Iris’ new speaker. The Backstreet Boys? What was his wife up to?

“Iris?” he asked, peering his head around the corner. 

She didn’t hear him, and he couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face as he watched his beautiful wife dance around the kitchen while simultaneously singing her heart out into a wooden spoon. He leaned again the wall with his arms crossed watching her, his smile widening with every passing second. 

“Barry!” She screamed in surprise and dropped the spoon when she saw him. “You scared me!”

“Good morning.” He smiled smugly, making his way to her.

“Good morning,” she said, reaching down to grab the spoon off the floor. She scrambled to find the remote to turn the speaker down.

“Sorry I scared you.” He smiled as he reached her. 

“That’s okay,” she said softly, smiling as his arms circled around her waist. 

Her arms came to rest around his neck, and she felt like bursting when he pulled her close for a kiss. He let himself get lost in her for just a moment longer before he pulled away. The sweet smile on her face made his heart beat faster than he ever thought possible. He was pulled out of his thoughts when her stomach growled. He laughed and she hit him gently.

“You distracted me. I was cooking,” she huffed.

“I distracted you? It wasn’t the Backstreet Boys?” Barry asked teasingly.

She glared at him, and he smirked.

“What did I distract you from?” he asked.

“Actually, I was baking,” she said, and Barry looked at her questioningly. 

She motioned towards the brownie batter sitting on the counter as she went to check the temperature of the oven. 

“Brownies?”

“Mhmm.” 

“And we’re having brownies at 8 in the morning because…?” 

“Why not?”

Barry raised his eyebrows as he watched his wife pour the batter into the brownie pan, then place the pan in the oven. He was   
still looking at her when she turned around.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he said quickly. “Nothing, I’ll put on a pot of coffee.”

“Barry…”

“It’s nothing… I just… I love it when we get to have mornings like this together.”

She softened and made her way over to him as he started the coffee pot. She wrapped her arms around him. She pressed a soft kiss to his back. He turned to face her, smiling when she tightened her hold around his waist. 

“I love you, Barry Allen,” she said. 

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I love you, Iris West-Allen.”


End file.
